Rescatando al Ángel
by bree-cullen-swan
Summary: Edward Cullen seguía prendado de su Ángel, al que había conocido hace 7 años y el cual habia desaparecido despues de entregarle su alma. Lo que Edward no esperaba era que dos pequeños lo visitaran para pedirle ayuda para rescatar a ese mismo Ángel


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la gran Meyer.**

Dios, que me estaba pasando.?

Hoy volví a soñar con ella. Aunque fue diferente esta vez, ella me miraba como pidiendome perdon por algo. En su mirada habia algo de culpa y como siempre tristeza.

En todo el camino a la oficina no me he podido sacar de la mente esa mirada. Hacia mas de 7 años desde la ultima vez que la vi. 7 años en los que me he preguntado que fue de ella. Había desaparecido, así sin mas. El ángel desaparecio.

Aun_ recordaba el olor de su cabello, la suavidad de su piel, el color de sus labios y de sus mejillas sonrojadas_

_El día en que la vi por primera vez creí estar viendo a un ángel. Un hermoso ángel de ojos color café y cabello color de una café caoba largo hasta llegar a la cintura, nariz respingona y una casi invisibles pecas alrededor de ella. Un ángel tan delicado que me daba miedo abrazarla._

_En esa pista de patinaje a las afueras del Resort en Alaska en el que me hospedaba y en el que el ángel también. La observe patinando con una gracia y elegancia que me hipnotizaron al instante._

_Ella me vio y yo no pude más que hacer que huir de ahí. Si lo se, fui patético, un adulto de 22 años huyendo como un puberto de 15 años_

_No la volví a ver hasta dos días después, en el vestíbulo del hotel donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta de fin de año. Llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo, su larga cabellera suelta con algunas horquillas que le sujetaban algunos mechones, aun en la distancia que nos separaba se lograba distinguir que su maquillaje era minimo._

_Edward, quien es ella.? - mi querida hermana siempre al pendiente. Alice era un año menor que yo, su cabello negro como la noche adornaba su pequeño rostro de duendecillo. _

_No lo se, duende. No se su nombre. Parece un angel, verdad.?- yo seguía cautivado por su belleza. Aunque al observarla bien note un deje de tristeza en su rostro. No habia rastro de la alegria que tenia hace dos días. Algo le sucedia, me preocupo._

_Si quieres puedo preguntarle- mi picara hermana siempre queriendo cazarme una conquista_

_No, no lo hagas pensaras que tu eres una loca y yo un acosador- suspirando me pase la mano por mi muy desordenado cabello._

_Porque creería que eres un acosador?- tan curiosa como siempre_

_Porque, mi querida chismosa hermana, me quede como un idiota observándola mientras patinaba- le respondí sin apartar la mirada de ella_

_Así que ya la habías visto. Y porque aun no sabes su nombre mi querido hermano el todo conquistador de féminas- pregunto burlándose como siempre de mi._

_no le hiba a responder, claro que no, no queria verme siendo el blanco de sus burlas al decirle que habia huido de ella._

_Eso, mi querida hermana, no te incumbe- deje avanzando hacia la mesa de bebidas_

_Oh vamos Edward, no pude ser tan malo. Oh si.? - como siempre no dejaba el asunto en paz._

_una mentirita sobre lo que paso no le haria mal_

_Mira, no le hable porque ella ya se estaba llendo de la pista de patinaje - Sip, no hacia mal en mentirle. Ademas mi reputacion estaba en juego._

_Oh bueno, en ese caso. Podrías acercarte a ella y hablarle - Alice nunca se daba por vencida._

_Me volví para observarla del otro lado del salón. Estaba hablando con un señor, creo que era su padre. Estaba apunto de iniciar mi camino hacia ella en el momento en que ella alzo la mirada hacia mi y de nuevo me perdí en esos ojos. Y en el instante en que me dedico una pequeña y fugaz sonriza decidi que tenia que conocerla y saber su nombre a como diera lugar._

el sonido del ascensor me volvió a la realidad. En que momento había bajado del auto.? como siempre me pierdo en mis pensamientos. mientras avanzaba por el pasillo del lujos recibidor vi a mi asistente, Carmen, esperando como siempre para informarme de las actividades de hoy. Si, era el presidente general de la constructora Cullen-Macarthy C.O. La empresa familiar. Carmen ha sido asistente de presidencia desde que Carlisle , mi padre, asumio el mando. Ella a sus casi 55 años me conoce de toda la vida y yo a ella. Y debo decir que, por la preocupación que reflejaba su rostro, algo anda mal

Carmen, esta todo bien.? - era raro que a estas horas ella este tan angustiada

Oh, querido! que bueno que llegas. - parecia en verdad aliviada de verme - Tienes que decirme que no estoy loca, por favor. Estuve apunto de desmayarme de la impresion.

De que hablas Carmen.? - ahora si que me estaba preocupando - porque te hibas a desmayar.?

Dios, creí que había retrocedido en el tiempo - perecía en verdad afectada por algo

Que sucede.? De que rayos estas hablando.? - me estaba empezando a impacientar

Pero antes de que ella me respondiera, oi voces desde el interior de mi despacho, apenas audibles atravez de las puertas. voces de niños y de un adulto.

Tony, crees que venga - pregunto una niña

Ness yo creo que si, el es el jefe. Verdad tio jake.? - el niño se escuchaba preocupado

Niños no creo que esto halla sido buena idea, su abuelo se va ha preocupar y a enfadar si se entera de esto - el tal Jake parecia tratar de convencer a los niños de algo

Carmen, porque hay personas adentro de mi despacho y no en la sala de espera.? - Ahora estaba enojado, mas que nada porque había niños adentro y teniendo en cuenta de que podrian destruir algunos de los planos que estaba en la mesa de trabajo

Creo que esas personas no debian de esperar, Edward - Carmen parecía ahora molesta por algo.- Entra y veras a lo que me refiero.

se paro del escrito para dirigirse hacia la puerta del despacho, creí oír algo como "no puedo creer que El callara esto.". Fui tras ella para ver que era lo que quería decir. Adentro, el adulto que estaba ahi parado al lado de las dos sillas, parecía ser un guardaespaldas. Tenia todo la pinta de serlo pues se parecía a Paúl, mi guardaespaldas. Alto, moreno, musculoso y con el traje negro. Si efectivamente era un guardaespaldas.

Me podria explicar que hace en mi oficiana - pregunta un poco molesto y a la vez precupado por verlo ahi.- Quien es usted.?

Mi nombre es Jacob Black, señor - su temple parecia preocupado pero su voz era segura al hablar- soy el custodio de los nietos del Señor Swan.

Y quien es el Señor Swan.? - algo en ese apellido me dejo en alerta, de algun lado lo conocia.- Y quienes son sus nietos.?

Pero antes de que Jacob me pudiera contestar, capte un movimiento en las las sillas. Me fui acercando sin quitar la vista de Jacob hasta llegar a mi escritorio. Y cuando puede ver a los niños de frente, simplemente me quede de piedra.

Dos niños, de aproximadamente 6 años, estaban frente a mi. La niña mantenia la mirada hacia sus pequeñas manos y sus rizos, de un cafe extramadamente familiares, cubria su pequeño rostro. Pero el niño me miraba con esos ojos de un verde tan parecidos a los míos, que por un momento me vi reflejado en ellos, me vi a mi mismo. Pero eso era imposible, como iba a retroceder en el tiempo y verme de 6 años cuando en realidad tenia 29.?

Es mi abulito, señor - respondio el niño apenas en un murmullo.- Mi nombre es Anthony Alexander - me tendio su pequeña manita como todo un caballero.

Al momento en que le correspondi el saludo, una pequeña corriente electrica recorrio mi cuerpo. Dios.! solo con ella me habia sucedido esto. Que es lo que sucede. Oi un jadeo proveniente de Carmen que estaba detras de las sillas.

Que no lo vez Edward.? - Me pregunto a punto del llanto - Eres tu.! eres tu a los 6 años.

Dios esto era imposible. No, simplemente no podia ser verdad. Desde Ella no habia habido nadie mas. No es que no quisiera, si no que no podia ni he podido borrarmela de la mente.

Donde esta tu abuelo y tu mami? Como se llama tu mami, campeon.?- parecía apunto de llorar cuando le dije campeon.

Mi ma.. mi mami... señor.. se llam.. - comenzo a tartamudear, estaba nervioso.

Mi mami no...no es...esta - oi la voz entrecortada de la niña, por lo que voltea a verla, segui con la mirada en sus mano.- ella... a ella se la llevaron... unos... unos señores malos.

Señores malos.? Dios.! habian secuestrado a su madre.? pero y su abuelo, donde quedaba su abuelo.? Mi mirada fue directo hacia Jacob, el parecía haberme leído el pensamiento, ya que solo asintió.

Y tu abuelo, princesa.? donde esta.? - la niña no habia levantado la mirada, me estaba preocupando.- por cierto, Como te llamas, cariño-?

Me llamo Renesme Elizabeth - susurro.

Señor Cullen, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. El Señor Swan no sabe de esta visita y si se entera se pondra furioso.- Jacob en verdad parecia precupado por eso. Los niños al escuchar eso se levantaron como rayo de las sillas y se voltearon a ver a Jacob

Jake no.! El nos va a ayudar.! el pude jake.! - los niños creian que yo hiba a ayudarlos y le rogaban desesperados.- El lo hara jake, mama dijo que el era bueno. Mama lo dijo, tu lo sabes.!

Pero pequeños, quien es su mama.? - Tenia que saber quien era su madre, no podia quitarme de la cabeza a la unica persona que podira ser, el unico nombre que podria llevar su madre. Cuando los niños se dieron la vuelta para responderme, pude ver a la niña a la cara y ahi lo supe. Esos niños eran míos y de ella. Porque frente a mi estaba ella

En esa pequeña carita, estaban los mismo ojos color café, la misma nariz, los mismos labios rellenitos hasta el mismo sonrojo. Ahí , pero en el cuerpo de una pequeña niña, estaba mi Ángel. Mi Bella.

Mi Preciosa Isabella.


End file.
